Donkey Kong Land III
Game Boy Color |genre=Platformer |modes=1 player |ratings=ESRB: Kids to Adults |platforms=Game Boy, Game Boy Color |media=4-megabit cartridge |requirements= |input= }} Donkey Kong Land III (or Donkey Kong Land 3) is a video game for the Game Boy released by Nintendo in 1997. Loosely based on the Super Nintendo game, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, it is the third and final entry in the ''Donkey Kong Land'' series series. Like previous games in the series, it features enhancements for the Super Game Boy and is housed in a yellow cartridge. The original game was never released in Japan, however, it was eventually released in Japan on January 28, 2000 as a Game Boy Color game, known as Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong. Story The game's story takes place after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3, where it is said that the laid-back place, Donkey Kong Country, has had a hive of activity in the recent days. During the story, announcements of a contest to find the fabled Lost World, which was said to have dominated legends for centuries, attracted "would-be" explorers all over the world to seize the long awaited chance of fame and fortune. Of these explorers were Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who had left Dixie Kong holding the toddler, Kiddy. Wanting to become part of the competition herself, she and Kiddy decided to show the other competitors that they were just as good as they are. The story's description ends with Kiddy, not knowing much about what was going on, following Dixie into the jungle. Levels The game features over thirty levels, each with a similar theme to the levels in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. Each level also contains two Bonus Levels, which must all be completed to unlock Time Attack mode. Characters in Donkey Kong Land III Goodies Kongs *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Wrinkly Kong Animal Buddies *Ellie the Elephant *Enguarde the Swordfish *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Other *Bear Baddies *Sneek *Re-Koil *Buzz *Knik-Knak *Krimp *Skidda *Kobble *Koco *Booty Bird *Knocka *Kuchuka *Bounty Bass *Lurchin *Bazza *Klasp *Bristles *Nid *Krumple *Lemguin *Minkey *Kopter *Bazuka *Karbine Version Differences A Japanese Game Boy Color version of the game was released in 2000 as "Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong and Dixie Kong" (Dinky Kong being Kiddy Kong's name in Japan). The game was not released outside of Japan. Among the notable features and changes: *The game is now exclusively for the Game Boy Color, and no longer compatible with the Game Boy or Super Game Boy. It was housed in a transparent Game Boy Color cartridge. *The game is in full color. *The game is in Japanese instead of English. *The splash screen and title screen are slightly redesigned. *The world maps are no longer animated. Water is now stagnant, Wrinkly Refuge and Sheepy Shop no longer have lights flashing inside, mills don't turn anymore, and smoke stays still. *When there is text on screen, the it shows up on the screen for one character at a time, like a typewriter, as opposed to the entire text showing up instantly. *In the Time Attack screen, the player's most recent time is no longer displayed. *Bear has only one frame of animation now. *There is less slowdown during gameplay. This eliminates unfair deaths where the screen would lag with many sprites on the screen. Glitches Beta elements Gallery Boxart Image:Donkey_Kong_Land_3_Box_Art.jpg|American boxart Image:DKL3EuropeanBox65.jpg|European boxart Image:DinkyDixieKong65.jpg|Japanese boxart Screenshots Image:Redwharf.png|The game's first level, Red Wharf. Image:Seabedshanty.PNG|Enguarde in Seabed Shanty. Image:Totalrekoil.PNG|Kiddy in Total Rekoil. Image:Kocochannel.PNG|Dixie underwater in Koco Channel. Image:Minkymischief.PNG|A Kong in Minky Mischief. Image:Blackiceblitz.PNG|Dixie riding in a Toboggan. Image:Rocketeerrally.PNG|Kiddy in the level, Rocketeer Rally. Image:Vertigoverge.PNG|One of the game's levels, Vertigo Verge. Image:Junglejeopardy.PNG|Dixie in the first jungle level. Image:Karbine Kaos.png|Squitter travels through a level. Image:Ugly Ducting.png|Dixie swimming through a dark pipeline. Image:Stalagmite Frights.png|Dixie Kong runs near a Ghost Barrel. Trivia *Initially, Donkey Kong Land III had a subtitle called "The Race Against Time", which was later removed. *''Donkey Kong Land III'' is the only Rare Donkey Kong game in which Donkey Kong does not appear. *The game's soundtrack consists of 8-bit re-orchestrations of the music from Donkey Kong Country 3. However, the tracks "Frosty Frolics" and "Pokey Pipes" do not appear; the snow and pipe levels use "Cascade Capers" and "Cavern Caprice" instead, respectively. In addition, "Rocket Run" is programmed into the game; however, it is unused and can only be accessed by ROM hacking http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ac8Ru3u91w&fmt=18. *Several elements from Donkey Kong Land III were later used for the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 3, such as the DK coin automatically being collected when defeating Koin. *In Wrinkly Kong's speech, "Kremlings" is misspelled as "Kremlins". Category:Game Boy Games Category:1997 games Category:2000 games